UniQue
by Lolo Cristina
Summary: Edward se vê novamente tendo que enfrentar o medo do desconhecido. Com delicados lemons.


Olá pessoal! Espero que não tenham se esquecido de mim.

Volto a escrever a pedidos uma história um pouco diferente do que de costume. Nessa teremos Lemons... uma área um pouco diferente do que estão acostumadas.

De qualquer forma... quero a opnião de vocês. Espero que gostem!

UNIQUE

Capítulo UM

Porque a vida não pode ser sempre simples? Porque existem complicações? Porque sempre que estou em pleno estado de felicidade, meus pensamentos insistem em me apavorar? Porque existem tantas perguntas sem respostas?

Deito-me em meio as folhas úmidas do solo da floresta brasileira, esperando Edward terminar de caçar e respiro fundo, sinto uma pequena pontada em meu lado esquerdo. Ansiedade?

Depois de tudo que Edward e eu passamos juntos, seu medo em me transformar, minha gravidez, os Volturi, Abadir... quando realmente vamos ser felizes sem sentir medo?

Medo é um setimento que nos acompanha constantemente, especialmente quando sua mente consegue processar vários cenários. Ele fica escondido bem lá no fundo, como algo antigo e as vezes esquecido, mas que sempre estará presente.

Os Volturi irão tentar nos atingir novamente? Abadir irá reaparecer? Ou pior... ele poderia procurar os Volturi e dar a eles qualquer desculpa necessária para tentar nos eliminar – depois do que aconteceu com Irina, sei que é por isso que eles esperam - Edward não consegue visualizar isso acontecendo.

_- O que ele pode fazer? – ele questionou uma vez, quando infelizmente não conseguir manter meus pensamentos em segredo - O que Abadir pode dizer? Sim, os Volturi estarão sempre procurando por motivos, mesmo falsos. Isso é fato, não precisamos de Alice para garantir isso, mas também não preciso de Alice para saber que eles nunca vão conseguir nos destruir, não com você aqui._

E então ele sorriu. Aquele grande e largo sorriso que demonstrava puro orgulho. Aquele sorriso que por algum motivo, mesmo depois de seis anos, me fazia sentir tímida.

Ele estava tão feliz, não sei porque deixava esse tipo de pensamento negativo tomar a frente, mesmo que momentaneamente. Isso sempre acontecia quando estava em completo estado de felicidade.

_- Tudo bem. Entendo. Estou sendo pessimista de novo._

_- Sim, está._

Eu precisava parar com isso. Minha vida é perfeita.

Sorrio, de volta ao presente. Mais do que perfeita!

Abro meus olhos e vejo as pequenas goticulas de água flutuando ao meu redor. O barulho da cachoeira, água de encontro com água, o som e o perfume do oceano, as folhas roçando o solo abaixo de meu corpo, os pequenos animais se movendo...

Estar de volta a Ilha Esme depois de tanto tempo era um sonho. Estar aqui com ele... especialmente agora onde o medo de me tocar não mais existe, onde poderíamos nos amar abertamente, porque depois de tanto tempo, finalmente estávamos completamente sozinhos.

Renesmee nunca foi um problema, conseguíamos ter nossos momentos íntimos, mas durante seu rápido desenvolvimento, nossa prioridade era sempre estar com ela.

Agora, ela decidiu seguir seu caminho. Ir para a faculdade, Harvard.

Sorrio novamente, ainda observando as gotas de água.

Ela tinha prioridades. Estudar era uma delas.

Boston não é uma cidade adequada para nós, mas nesse momento cada um seguiu seu caminho. Edward e eu não tinhamos planos específicos para nós além de estar por perto de Renesmee.

Alice e Jasper foram para Londres com Carlisle e Esme. Rose e Emmett estavam mais uma vez viajando pelo mundo... sozinhos. Renesmee e Jacob estudam juntos – claro que só teria coragem de me afastar de minha filha se ele permanecesse por perto – mesmo que temporariamente, porque Edward e eu compramos uma casa próximo a universidade e dessa vez não iriamos estudar ou interferir. Esse era o momento de nossa filha ter a liberdade de fazer suas próprias escolhas e ter sua própria vida.

Ela morava no campus, assim como Jacob – ele teve que engolir todo o seu orgulho e aceitar o fato de que se quisesse permanecer perto de Nessie, teria que deixar Edward bancar o que fosse necessário, inclusive sua admissão em Harvard.

Como nossa vida tomou novamente outro rumo – Renesmee e Jacob em sua completa independência, Charlie casado e sempre em contato, o restante da família viajando... Edward pensou "por que não?"

Foi uma decisão de coragem e não um "por que não?" simples.

Medo poderia nos prender para sempre, restringindo nossa vida, nossa liberdade, nossa felicidade.

Agora que estamos aqui – a pouco mais de dois dias – percebemos como estávamos sendo restringidos, não pela presença de nossa família, mas por esse sentimento incapaz de desaparecer por completo.

Fecho os meus olhos e sorrio ou ouvi-lo se aproximar. O leve som de seus passos no macio solo... seu cheiro...

- Você está linda deitada assim... – sua voz macia acariciou meus ouvidos.

Abri meus olhos e ele estava de pé de frente a mim. Aqueles olhos dourados famintos...

- Você é suspeito quando se trata de qualquer elogio direcionado a mim, mas tenho que dizer, você não ruim de se olhar também.

Ele sorri torto e se deixa cair ao meu lado levando seus lábios aos meus.

Tão macios.

- No que está pesando? – ele sussurra.

- Você.

Não é mentira, mas ele cerra os olhos e seu sorriso se transforma e meu estômago se contorce em antecipação.

- Posso perguntar... em que exatamente... sobre mim? – ele morde minha orelha e ri quando me contorço. Ele está quase todo em cima de mim.

É tão bom! Mas decido jogar, dificultar um pouquinho para ele.

- Você... – digo com meus lábios colados ao dele – está cheirando a animal.

Obvio, ele havia acabado de caçar.

Ele sorri e se afastar só um pouquinho. Colocando seu nariz no meu.

- Tive a impressão que você gostava do meu lado... animal.

Surpresa!

E agora todo meu corpo se contrai. Esse era meu Edward, sem restrições.

- Eu gosto, na verdade eu amo – sussurro e suas mãos acariciam a lateral do meu corpo, minhas pernas e param em meu meu quadril – Eu amo tudo em você...

E eu o beijo com vontade. E agora suas mãos estão por todo meu corpo e sua respiração, assim como a minha, rápida e curta.

- Aqui não – Ele para de repente – Em nossa cama.

- Não precisamos de cama – argumento, não quero que ele pare agora.

- Por favor? – ele pede.

Fecho os olhos e concordo. Ele me pega no colo e em instantes estamos no conforto de nossa cama. Não que isso seja necessário... mas ultimamente tinhamos usado tudo, menos a cama.

- Deus... adoro o seu cheiro – ele diz enquanto devora meu pescoço. Eu ergo minha cabeça para lhe dar mais espaço.

Podia senti-lo contra meu corpo. Já pronto para me levar ao completo êxtase, mas Edward sempre tomava seu tempo. Sempre mantinha seu ritmo, quase para me torturar.

Em segundos, ele abriu habilidosamente minha blusa, sem destruir nem um botão sequer e a retirou por meus braços, colocando sua mão em meu coração, entre meus seios e me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais valiosa e preciosa desse mundo.

- Você linda demais para seu próprio bem.

- Eu te quero – digo, sem conseguir conter a ansia em minha voz.

- Eu sei, mas não mais do que eu te quero.

Ele começou a devorar minha boca novamente, meu pescoço, descendo vagarosamente. Com um sorriso malicioso ele alcançou meus seios e ali ficou me enlouquecendo por vários minutos.

- Edward, por favor! – Eu gemia, estava toda molhada e pronta, mas ele sempre fazia isso. Prolongando nosso prazer.

Como eu amava esses momentos íntimos.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor. Não há motivos para pressa.

Tirei sua blusa e minhas mãos desceram para o botão de sua calça. Ele não me parou, apenas gemeu.

Como um homem pode ser tão perfeito?

- Eu quero sentir seu sabor. Quero você de todas as formas possíveis.

Sua voz estava rouca.

Seus lábios deixaram meus seios e desceram até meu umbigo e meu corpo tremeu. Sabia o que ele faria em seguida.

Com uma grande habilidade ele desabotoou meu jeans e o tirou juntamente com minha calcinha.

E ali eu estava, completamente exposta a esse homem.

- Ainda mais linda agora – ele afirmou enquanto levantava uma de minha pernas e beijava a parte interna de minha coxa.

Gemi.

Santo Deus! Como era bom.

Eu estava completamente a sua mercê e não me importava.

Seus lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais do meu centro e eu tinha certeza que estava pingando de excitação.

Ele sem dúvida sentiu o meu cheiro, o cheiro de sua companheira e seus olhos escureceram ligeiramente. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu torto.

- Você está tão molhada... – O choque de suas palavras fizeram meu sexo se contrair.

Uau! Ele estava tão a vontade e isso é tão gostoso.

Não sabia se tinha forças para responder, meu corpo tremia.

- Eu adoro o seu gosto – ele rosnou antes de deixar sua lingua me tocar. Gemi alto. Ele era tão bom nisso.

- Oh! Edward! Não pare! – implorei.

- Não pretendo – E em seguida ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim. Eu gritei e ele pareceu enlouquecer.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que agora? Por que isso parecia tão diferente das outras vezes em que fizemos amor?

- Continua mexendo o quadril pra mim, ok? Você é linda assim. Eu quero ver você gozar. Tão linda!

- Oh!

Ele já falou isso antes, nunca fomos um casal prudico. Soou diferente.

- Goza para mim, meu amor.

- Sim! Eu vou gozar...

- Goza nos meus dedos...

Meu mundo explodiu e mesmo ainda me tocando apenas com os dedos, Edward tambem gemeu de prazer. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua boca estava em mim novamente.

- Tão doce... – ele disse me acariciando com a lingua.

- Tão bom... – respondi, minha excitação escorria pelas coxas.

- Essa foi a intenção Senhora Cullen.

- Eu preciso ter você – disse puxando seu rosto para o meu, beijando-o e libertanto seu membro completamente rígido de sua calça.

Minha mão automaticamente o acariciou e ele cresceu ainda mais..

- Bella... minha Bella – ele gemeu.

Sem dar a chance dele me imperdir, o coloquei em minha boca.

Um grande rosnado saiu de seu peito.

- Bella... – ele tentou falar enquanto o levava ainda mais fundo em minha boca. Sabia que isso o deixava louco e adorava.

Em um movimento rápido ele me colocou de costas na cama, se posicionou entre minhas pernas e lentamente me penetrou.

- Oh, Deus! – Gemi.

Seus movimentos começaram gentis e carinhosos, seus olhos nos meus.

- Você é tão bom... – disse – Não pare.

- Você é linda. Linda.

Eu ri por um segundo, me sentindo linda, tendo esse homem dentro de mim, me adorando...

- Eu amo quando você diz isso e eu amo você.

Seus movimentos aceleraram. Podia sentir ele todo dentro de mim.

- Deus! Você é tão quente e macia... para mim.

- Mais rápido, amor – implorei abraçando-o

Ele acelerou os movimentos, nossos gemidos fora de controle, a cama rangeu.

- Tão quente e apertada – ele disse.

Santo Deus! Era tão bom ouvi-lo.

- Sim... só para você. Eu quero ver você gozar agora. – disse com toda coragem que adquiria quando fazíamos amor – eu vou te fazer gozar... dentro de mim.

- Porque você é minha! Só minha.

- Só sua.

E nosso mundo explodiu junto. Senti seu jato dentro de mim e sorri ao saber que fui responsável, mais uma vez, por sua explosão de prazer.

Ficamos deitados por horas sem dizer nada, apenas aprecisando o resultado de nosso amor. Os cheiros, os sons de nossa respiração desnecessária, mas permanente.

Por que dessa vez foi tão diferente? Será que foi só para mim? Sua palavras me enlouqueceram... mas ele sempre falava uma coisa ou outra, quando encontrava forças para isso. Sempre fomos muito ativos.

Sim, estávamos completamente sozinhos por mais de quilometros. Ele sempre foi adepto ao "primeiro você depois eu", então isso não foi novidade.

Desde o primeiro momento de intimidade, sexo oral fez parte... apesar dele resistir um pouco quando se tratava dele, mesmo eu adorando reciprocar.

Vou ter que questiona-lo sobre isso.

Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados.

Estranho.

Por que isso estava acontecendo de novo? Como se estivesse com sono - o que era impossível.

Ele me abraçou apertado e beijou minha testa.

- Você está muito calada. O que quer dizer que sua mente está a mil por hora. Posso ver?

Eu ri.

- Não.

Ele apoio em um cotovelo e franziu a testa.

- Por que não?

- Você tem se tornado muito insistente – disse a ele.

- É porque não existe nada nesse mundo que eu ame mais do que estar dentro de você... sua cabeça.

Eu ri novamente.

- Edward! Você sabe que gosto de manter meus pensamentos em segredo. Além do mais, na maioria das vezes não existe nada de interessante acontecendo aqui – bati com meu dedo indicador na minha têmpora.

- Não é verdade, mas tudo bem – ele disse resignado. Eu gostava de surpreende-lo. Mostrar tudo quando ele menos esperava. Funcionou muito bem quando estávamos em Dartmouth.

Sorri ao lembrar.

- Eu adoro estar aqui – disse a ele tentando mudar de assunto – Esse lugar é perfeito.

- Eu sei.

Suspirei e apertei meus olhos.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Oh... nada.

Meus olhos continuavam pesados. Pisquei algumas vezes. Provavelmente minha mente conectou o que acabamos de fazer com o que fizemos aqui em nossa lua de mel... eu sempre me sentia sonolenta após fazer amor com Edward.

O celular de Edward tocou, me assustando um pouco.

- Renesmee – ele disse sorrindo antes de atender.

- Oi, amor.

Prestei atenção na conversa...

- Oi, pai, como vai?

- Perfeito, como vai a segunda melhor faculdade das Américas? – ele a provocou. Eles brincavam sempre. Edward batia o pé que Dartmouth era melhor. Claro que no ranking das yvi leagues, Harvard era melhor, todo mundo sabia disso.

Revirei meus olhos. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Segunda? Haha, muito engraçado. Tá tudo indo bem, só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim...

Eles conversaram por vários minutos sobre pequenos ajustes acadêmicos, sobre que cursos ela deveria escolher como opcional. A conversa fluia tão bem entre eles que não podia deixar de sorrir feito uma boba enquanto ouvia.

- Desculpa incomodar...

- Não, nada disso – Ele a cortou e ela riu.

- Eu sei, mas me desculpe mesmo assim. Jacob está mandando um beijo para mamãe e um tapa nas costas para você.

Eu ri e os olhos de Edward escurerecem um pouco.

- Ele está ai com você? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Por que surpreso?

- Aham, vamos sair para comer alguma coisa daqui a pouco.

- Não é meio tarde para ele estar no seu dormitório?

Ah... entendi. Oh, meu Edward.

Renesmee suspirou.

- Edward. – Chamei sua atenção em voz baixa.

- Não, pai, são apenas nove da noite e _eu_ estou no dormitório dele, só passei aqui para a gente ir comer, como ele estava dormindo e com a cara amassada, falei para ele ir tomar um banho que esperava ai resolvi ligar para você, o que prova que não estou escondendo nada e nem fazendo nada de errado, então por favor, antes que comece a perder os cabelos por motivo nenhum, prometo estar sã e salva em MEU dormitório assim que comer alguma coisa. Até prometo te enviar uma mensagem, tudo bem?

O tom de Renesmee era sempre apaziguador. Ela conhecia bem o pai que tinha.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos.

- Pai, ainda está ai? – ela perguntou.

Eu permaneci sentada na cama, enrolada nos lençois enquanto ele andava pelo quarto.

- Estou aqui.

- Pare de se preocupar comigo. Até onde lembro você confia no Jacob, ele não vai deixar nada acontecer comigo.

Fiquei imaginando Jacob revirando os olhos enquanto escutava a conversa.

O grande problema que Edward não admitia para Renesmee era o ciúme que ele sentia quando pensava nos dois como casal, apesar de isso estar longe de acontecer. Ela ainda não o via assim e hoje podíamos nos dar ao luxo de dar tempo ao tempo.

- Tudo bem. Liga quando chegar, ok? Quer falar com sua mãe?

Ela tinha mencionado uma mensagem de texto, mas tudo bem – pensei.

- Tenho certeza de que ela está do seu lado, como sempre. Tenho certeza de que ela ouviu tudo, tenho certeza de que ela sabe que a amo muito e que agora é você que vai ter que falar com ela.

Sorri. Isso era verdade.

- Te amo também – disse sabendo que ela poderia me ouvir.

- Viu? – ela respondeu para ele – Essa é uma das grandes vantagens de ter pais sobrenaturais... hahaha.

- Ok, vamos Nessie. Tá ficando tarde – Jacob falou do outro lado parecendo impaciente.

- Tenho que ir pai.

- Vamos estar de voltar em breve – ele a assegurou.

- Sem pressa, você e mamãe merecem um tempo sozinhos.

- Vamos voltar em breve – ele repetiu - Divirta-se – ele disse e desligou o telefone franzindo a testa, quase como se arrependendo pelo "divirta-se" e colocou o telefone em cima da minha penteadeira.

- Sério, Edward? – perguntei.

- O que?

- Não... nada de se fazer de desentendido – Ofereci minha mão para ele o chamando de volta para a cama. Ele ficava realmente perturbado com a possível história "Jacob e Renesmee". Coisa de pai imagino, mas sei que devo facilitar a transição... coisa de mãe.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, seus olhos nos meus por um segundo, quando ele se distraiu e deixou seus olhos descerem para meu corpo.

- Oh, não! Vamos ter que conversar sobre isso...

Esse tipo de comportamento tem que ser um pouco mais controlado. Não quero minha menina assustada com o tamanho da possessividade do pai.

- Espere um segundo... O que é isso? – ele perguntou passando o dedo lentamente por minhas costelas.

- Edward... – comecei a protestar quando ví sua testa franzir e segui seu olhar.

Santo Deus!

Uma mancha arroxeada começava a se espalhar por todo meu lado esquerdo.

Impossível.

Apertei o local e senti uma leve pontada, olhei para Edward apavorada sem saber o que dizer.

ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO.

DEIXEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS, PROMETO RESPONDER TODOS.

Contato: lolofics (e-mail do gmail) ou pelo facebook Lolo Cristina


End file.
